Hero, A Dying Specie
by PikaCheeka
Summary: Another long, ansgty, unrhyming poem.....this one about Link. He just goes on about how heroes are a dying specie and how he never wanted to be one, but his destiny is pulling him down...and his thoughts on evil


A/NWell.....it's another poem. It started out as a fic, but didn't flow, so it's now a poem....I have realized I kind of like writing poetry, the long sort that rambles darkly on without rhyming. That kind of poetry......

This one is about Link, wishing he was never one of the dying species, a hero.

This title? I don't know how I thought of it, so please don't ask.

Hero, A Dying Specie

By PikaCheeka

Hero...

The word echoes throughout the land

A word that brings hope and joy to the darkest soul....

I can hear the people cry out

But why, why must I be...the hero?

Why must I be the one?

The one who shall save the land?

The one who shall defeat the Evil that threatens to reign?

I do not want to be the hero

I want to be normal

Normal, a word that stings my eyes

Stings them with irony

I didn't want to be a hero!

Do the people really think?

Do they believe a hero loves being a hero?

Do they know the truth?

Do they know heroes are chosen from their birth?

And their life is no longer theirs? 

If the ever had a life to begin with...

There is no choice

A hero does not choose his destiny

The destiny chooses him

I just want to be a Kokiri boy again...

Carefree

I once was carefree

I want to be small again

I want to be that little green-clad Kokiri boy

Longing for a fairy of his own

I have a fairy now

A heroes companion

I want to be able to know that somewhere out there is a hero

Fighting for the land

But I do not want to be the hero

I'd rather be safe...

But then who would be the hero?

The answer is obvious

No one

No one would be the hero

But...am I nobody's hero?

For I hate being a hero

Therefore, I am not a true hero

I do not want to be a hero!

But I can be nothing but the hero now

My destiny is pulling me down, grounding me

Keeping me from flying away, from being free

I am a hero

Heroes are trapped, bound to their fate

Why was it me?

Why am I the chosen one, the missing link?

I risk everything

And a life I do not have

Every second of mine is now devoted to killing

Why must a hero kill to be a hero?

Is evil really that evil? 

It must be, for it turns the good to evil

And allows them to think they are good

To be able to turn even the good into a mindless murderer?

Perhaps evil has more intelligence than it is thought to have...

Maybe it deserves credit

And the hero deserves none

None

The evil relishes these words and forces them to echo deep in my mind

This sword by my side

This legendary sword that diminishes evil

It kills it, that is all it does

Murderer

I am a murderer, and yet a hero

I want to throw this sword

I want to see it vanish into the depths of the lake

I do not want to be that hero

But I know

I know I can never be normal again

Unless...unless I am to die

Hero

It is a dying specie

I am one of the few left

Hunted and endangered

Hated and feared by the evil

Chased by anger, fear, hate, and evil...evil

Evil, the enemy

The dark and twisted evil, stirring turmoil everywhere

Leaving a trail of obvious destruction, sadness, and pain

Is there no end?

To the work of a hero?

I wake up, gasping in fear

For everything is so livid, everything I have ever done

It seems I can enter the minds of my enemies

And feel their pain and hatred towards me

I cry, but there is nothing I can do

I try to tell myself that they are evil!

Evil!

But if they do not know they are evil,

If they think they are doing good

Are they really evil?

Is there even such a thing as evil?

For everyone and everything battles for its own side

Perhaps even Ganondorf believe he is doing good

And I am doing evil

And what if...what if he was right?

What if the hero were the evil one?

What if the universe was in reverse?

And we could never know...

Not unless the hero throws his sword down

And allows death to come upon him

And allows evil to reign

The so called evil

Only then would we see what is truly evil and what is truly good

We would know if the world needed heroes anymore

Of if heroes can grow extinct

Everywhere is blood, caused by me

Death and pain caused by me

Hero, a deadly specie

I see this land

I see the death, the pain, the despair

I see the light in one's eyes at the word hero

At the sight of a hero, they cry

This land crumbles, and only a hero can save it now

The lake is dry, the domain ice, the mountain fire

The town is dead, the ranch crumbled, the forest wilting

And the people are crying

This evil is growing

A wave of darkness and hatred

Being led by Him, the King of Evil

My enemy

And not my enemy

Perhaps my real enemy, my true enemy...

Is myself

Myself and my destiny

Perhaps the hero is the heroes enemy

What would happen to the land

If the hero turned evil?

Would the land be no more?

Would a new hero come?

Perhaps from the ashes of the first?

Like a phoenix?

For, I know

There is always only one hero

They are so rare

A dying specie

But why must I be?

Why must I be the Hero?


End file.
